The invention relates to an automatic machine for fastening frame hangers taken from a strip bearing hangers joined together.
For individually mounting hangers for frame backs, there are known pneumatic fastening machines, the fastening head of which, displaced by a piston, or a jack, enables a pressure to be applied to the hanger positioned blindly on said head, to apply it to the back of the frame, which, itself, bears on a support plate.
There is also known another form of pneumatic fastening machine such as the one described in French patent No. 99 16717 in the name of the Applicant, in which machine the hanger is positioned, not on the fastening head but on a specially shaped anvil located on a support plate. The fastening head is then mounted so as to be able to be disengaged from the area of positioning of the hanger on the support plate, through the action of an operating mechanism, the object being to gain easy access to the specially shaped anvil. Of course, a protective cover drops down around the anvil, at the time of the stapling operation, in order to avoid any risk of accident.
This machine thus operates on a step by step basis and requires the operator to perform an operation to position each hanger and to remove each board stapled.
To increase the speed at which these hangers are mounted, the Applicant has developed an automatic fastening machine operating from a strip of hangers joined to one another side by side, with the strip traveling step by step towards the work station, at which the hangers are detached, each neighbouring hanger in turn, and then fastened by the fastening head.